


Five Seconds

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kain and Cecil finally work things out.





	Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 28th, 2005.
> 
> With minor edits here and there, aside from spag.

Five seconds. For five seconds, everything was ridiculously awkward as the pair stared at one another, unsure what to say or do.

Cecil was thankful for his offered hand to be met with a hug, enveloping him and wrinkling the fancy clothing that he'd been outfitted in while attempting to be a proper king. Kain stepped back after a moment, a bit of a melancholy smile on his face as he looked Cecil over.

"It's strange to be back," Kain admitted, glancing away. His blond hair was unbound and free of a helmet left elsewhere. Cecil couldn't see any physical changes in his friend, though. He could only feel them. Kain felt different. Being in his presence felt different.

"I can't say I'm at ease with everything, either," Cecil admitted, reaching up to touch the thin crown he had precariously balanced on his head.

"We're soldiers," Kain stated, nodding. "But even if there is peace, I'll stay with you. And Rosa."

"Rosa... knows," Cecil said quickly a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

"You told her?"

"She already knew," Cecil corrected. "She mentioned it on our wedding night."

Kain shook his head. "As if we expected to hide anything from her. She doesn't..."

"Mind if we continue where we left off, no," Cecil finished, hoping that revealing Rosa's acceptance might lighten the air between them.

"What?"

Cecil was more than a little amused at the expression on Kain's face, if only because it wasn't often that he had a chance to see Kain's face. But he'd hidden behind a helmet of his own for so long that he understood Kain's choice.

"She doesn't mind," Cecil reiterated. Not that they'd really done more than a little exploration a few times, but it had meant a lot to him and he could only hope that Kain felt the same.

They stared at each other for another awkward moment.

"Your room is just how you left it," Cecil finally blurted out, thankful to have something to say. Except that he'd likely made it sound as though he wanted to go double-check that fact and really, he hadn't meant to just up and say half of what he'd said.

"Yours too?" Kain asked. "Though I guess you and Rosa have likely moved into the royal suite."

"Yes," Cecil admitted. "But my room is empty. It'll get turned into another guest room or something. As though there aren't enough in the castle to begin with."

"Rosa's doing well, then?" Kain questioned. It seemed a little pointed, but... Cecil knew Kain's feelings for Rosa lingered just a bit past sisterly.

"I think we're all frustrated," Cecil replied, sighing. "After an adventure like that, it isn't easy to just stay in Baron."

"Cecil..."

"I almost admire you, Kain," Cecil continued. "You're free to go wherever you'd like, whenever."

"And I said that I'd stay with you. Our fathers would want it that way," Kain said firmly.

Cecil swallowed hard, paying much more attention to the first sentence than the second one. Kain always managed to bring up his lineage when conversation began to go past where he was comfortable going. And then he babbled.

"Kain..." He was stuck for words, too. "Your bag? Your weapon... I'm sorry to make you stand there in a layer of dirt just to talk to me."

"My things are in the hallway," Kain replied, smiling. "Your guard wouldn't let me in armed, as though you'd stand a chance against me in a fistfight."

"Maybe I would," Cecil suggested, moving towards the door of his fairly private office. "Now."

He had to admit that he wished a few more of his own men had stayed around, but he understood quite well that they had heavy hearts too and had to move on. But good guards were hard to find and certainly the one who'd made Kain leave weapon and armor at the door was sadly lacking in some department or another.

"Doubt it," Kain replied, getting the door and bowing. "And you have to remember that I'm serving you now."

Cecil swallowed hard again, walking past the guard and reaching down to grab Kain's spear without speaking. The weapon was in poor repair, direly needing a blacksmith and a day's polishing. Kain's repentance had not been easy on him.

"Your highness..." the guard started, only to pause as Cecil walked off, Kain trailing just behind him, the rest of his armor tucked under his arms.

"I have heard that you're a kind and fair ruler," Kain said once they were climbing the stairs to the tower housing Kain's room. "I'm happy for you."

"We should find practice weapons and spar," Cecil replied, pretending to ignore his friend. His status change did bother him sometimes and certainly in the presence of his best friend, his position put him at ill ease.

"We should," Kain agreed, smiling as Cecil glanced back at him. "However, it's been at least a year since I've even seen my bed..."

"Rosa let me sleep in mine for all of one night," Cecil explained, reaching to open Kain's door. "I still sneak back to it sometimes in the middle of the night, when I just... can't get comfortable."

"Rosa doesn't mind?" Kain asked. Cecil shook his head, wondering just what he was accidentally telling his friend about his current life. Not that he regretted it. It was only that... well, everything was so different now.

"You keep asking about Rosa," Cecil commented, propping Kain's spear against the wall and closing the door once Kain had moved to set down his armor.

"I didn't mean..."

"I know," Cecil replied, crossing the room to sit on Kain's bed. He smiled as he watched Kain set down his armor and reach to start peeling off the rest of his outfit.

"She's pretty good with a bow," Kain said, tossing dirty clothing to the floor before moving over to dig through drawers for something else to wear. "Wouldn't want to make her angry."

"Kain?"

"You're the one sitting on my bed, watching me like you used to years ago," Kain said, smile not leaving his face. "Asking me what it was like to be from a long line of dragoons when you didn't know your heritage at all..."

"I found my family," Cecil said softly. "Though I certainly wasn't expecting..."

"I was weak," Kain said. "But... I've atoned."

"There's no one I'd rather have at my side," Cecil said quickly, getting to his feet so quickly that his crown tumbled to the floor.

Kain was the one who grabbed it, snatching it up before it had even settled.

"No one?" Kain asked, almost too close, reaching up to put Cecil's crown back where it belonged atop pale silvery hair.

One of them had to give in and get past the awkwardness, past the last year of guilt and distress and atonement and longing and... The crown didn't stay on Cecil's head for more than a minute before Kain knocked it away as his fingers wound up into Cecil's hair, his mouth on Cecil's. Cecil listened to metal on stone for a second before forgetting about it in order to kiss Kain back, thankful for the need he felt coming from Kain. He wanted to be needed in this way, by Kain, as an impure creature with carnal desires and not his highness the king.

"Kain..."

"Bed..." Kain muttered, pushing Cecil backwards to tumble onto the bed, tangling for a moment in his royal attire as he watched Kain shrug out of the rest of his clothing. The last year had definitely added muscle to Kain's already exquisite frame. Cecil could only hope he hadn't gotten soft from months of accidental inactivity.

"I thought you were mine to command," Cecil joked as Kain crawled onto the bed, his body pinned beneath Kain's almost instantly.

"Next time," Kain replied, moving in for another kiss. Cecil gasped against Kain's mouth. Young lust and handjobs and nervous touches on dark nights had absolutely nothing on what Kain was doing to him now.

But he didn't want to know where Kain's sudden prowess had appeared from. He was afraid he did know. The taint of some things wouldn't be shrugged off even through pilgrimage.

Kain's hands were working fast at Cecil's clothing, leaving Cecil breathless on the bed, a bit shocked at the feel of Kain's arousal pressing against him but almost relieved as well. Of all the things he knew he needed that he hadn't been willing to admit he needed, Kain was at the top of the list.

He let his hands trail up Kain's sides, resting on his back, feeling the sheer power his best friend possessed, trying to hide the lust in his own eyes as he met Kain's for a brief second.

Cecil felt a flicker of panic race through his body as Kain's hands found their way beneath layers of fabric, pulling them away to touch pale skin. He hadn't been sure if he'd ever find himself in this situation with Kain again, but...

"Cecil..." Kain slid a hand lower, eagerly grasping Cecil's erection and sliding his hand along it. Moaning, Cecil grabbed at Kain, pulling Kain down for another kiss. He wasn't quite so comfortable being exposed, but there were no guards around and Rosa wasn't expecting him anywhere.

Finally letting his own hands trace lower down Kain's spine, Cecil paused, unable to do more than moan between their mouths as Kain slid their bodies together to let their arousals touch. Kain had a hand touching them both, spreading pre-come for lube as he thrust lightly against Cecil's stomach, keeping their bodies together.

Cecil grabbed at Kain's back, unsure what else to do with his hands as Kain touched him. Other than the fronts of his clothing being undone, he was still dressed and felt almost improper compared to Kain's blatant nudity.

But any and all of those thoughts skittered away as pure sensation chased through his body, lingering in his fingertips as they tried to guide Kain's hips and pooling lower where Kain was touching him more intimately than he ever had before.

Breaking the kiss, Kain buried his head against Cecil's shoulder, leaving Cecil to drown in Kain's hair for a few seconds before Kain moaned one last time and came between their bodies. Cecil gasped, feeling Kain's semen hot against his stomach before Kain's hand spread it lower, coating them both.

"Kain!" Cecil cried, unable to help himself as his friend lured him into a powerful climax. He kept his eyes shut until he could feel Kain moving to pull away, not wanting to do anything more than bask in bliss.

He opened his eyes to see that Kain hadn't gone far, lingering beside him on the bed a moment before reaching to grab Cecil's outer cloak to wipe himself off.

Cecil smiled. Things hadn't really changed so much after all.


End file.
